


A Lazy Day Turned Into a Lazy Night

by septembergem



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode: e035 Lazy Day, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergem/pseuds/septembergem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carlos meanwhile, listeners, says he's had a busy day and might take a nap now. That... well, that sounds nice. I think now is the time I say goodbye. There's a place in Night Vale. A place I'd like to be just now. Maybe my lazy day isn't quite done after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Day Turned Into a Lazy Night

**Author's Note:**

> it's just fluff that happened after the radio show Lazy Day - I do like some fluff every now and again

"Carlos meanwhile, says he's had a busy day and might take a nap now. That... well, that sounds nice. Listeners, I think now is the time at which I must say goodbye. There's a place here in Night Vale. A place I'd like to be just now. Maybe my lazy day isn't quite done after all."

Cecil finished his broadcast, and the little red light on his desk dimmed, then sputtered out completely. He sighed, and stretched, and yawned, then sighed again. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, yawned again. Intern Maureen, through the glass, gave a little wave on her way out to her car. 

What a day, what a day... and the coffee pumping through him, giving him the drive to stand up, to lock the door and walk downstairs to his car could only provide for so much motivation. So his mind turned to Carlos - _perfect_ Carlos - who was sitting at home, no doubt on the couch with those glasses of his just sat on the coffee table, his hands laced over his chest. And he had the perseverance to start the car and drive, drive, drive, monotonous driving. And when he finally did pull up in front of the apartment, he had to will his legs to walk, will his eyes stay alert, just to get to Carlos. His Carlos. 

The steps were agony - had they added another flight while he had been gone? Maybe he should use the elevator... no, no, that was broken down from the demon possession last week, he couldn't use it without his salt circle. Why didn't he bring salt with him everywhere, anyway? Demon possessions were getting so common these days... _focus_. _Carlos_. 

He knocked on the door, just letting his shoulder rest in the doorframe, waiting for the click of the handle, the groan of the hinges. There Carlos stood - in a tank top and boxers with that _marvelous_ hair a little disheveled, his eyes a little tired. And Cecil just smiled. 

He fell into an embrace from the scientist, just relishing in his warmth, in his utter human acceptance. And he ran a hand through his hair, just because he could. Just because he had that ability. And he rested his forehead onto Carlos's, and just closed his eyes, and felt the rise and fall of his chest, and listen to his breathing. And somehow, an unspoken agreement floated through their minds simultaneously and they fell onto the old couch, with its worn cushions and creaking spring where if you moved just right, it would screech out in protest. 

And there they laid. They just held each other, no words spoken, no thoughts addressed. They just were suspended there, floating (metaphorically, of course) in a frozen time stream just for them (also metaphorical.) Cecil inhaled and Carlos smelt like lavender and mint and freshly mowed grass that was just starting to dry out and die, but in a pleasant way that he couldn't help but to inhale. And Cecil smelt like the metallic tinge of his office and something spiced like nutmeg. And Carlos fell asleep, holding Cecil. 

Perhaps Night Vale should have some lazy days more often, if this was their result. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is so short - but I do hope you liked my interpretation of what happened after that radio show ~


End file.
